


ClassFell SOL

by Sin_Cognito, TheMusicalKittyCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Tsundere Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalKittyCat/pseuds/TheMusicalKittyCat
Summary: A slice of life story involving Fell Sans and Fell Pap as they meet, fall in love and start dating.Each chapter will be a small scene from their daily lives, in no particular order. Feel free to suggest ideas you'd like to be in the story! Art and original idea by TheMusicalKittyCat, writing by Cognito.





	ClassFell SOL

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between TheMusicalKittyCat and Sin-Cognito. We hope you'll enjoy it and be sure to send us ideas or little scenes you want in the fic!

Going to a concert in the Underground is rare.

First, it can be dangerous. When so many monsters gather in a packed place and drink too much, nothing good happens. Too many deadly fights have occured during such events and thus many have been cancelled by royal decree.

But that's not enough to stop the super star Mettaton from doing live performances. Which is the second reason why Papyrus doesn't go to his idol's concerts very often. Tickets to Mettaton's shows are hard to find and expensive. It's not something he can afford easily, especially if he has to buy one for his small boyfriend too. But he has been saving up money for the past 2 months and he's very excited for today's date.

Well, to be more exact, he's excited because of _who_ he's going with.

"hey pap!"

Speaking of the devil, Sans finally arrives at their meeting point and Papyrus can't stop his SOUL from thumping in his chest when he sees his little boyfriend.

"Hi Sans. I see you dressed up for the occasion, I feel flattered," Papyrus says sarcastically.

Sans wears the school uniform he wears everyday, a simple shirt with black pants, nothing fancy, especially for a date at one of the most famous superstars in the Underground. It doesn't bother Papyrus at all, in fact he thinks Sans is absolutely adorable in those clothes. But what he's waiting for is Sans' reaction...

"w-well i... err..." the small skeleton stutters while his face is busy turning red. So cute. "i mean, it's only a date, no need to be so formal! and look who's talking!" he adds but realizes Papyrus _has_ dressed up for the occasion, a casual but elegant black shirt fitting his broad shoulders and tight leather pants that leave nothing to the imagination. Two spiked belts hang around his waist, adding an edginess to his look Papyrus knows Sans loves.

The tall skeleton lets himself be admired before pulling Sans in his arms and whispers while kissing the top of Sans' skull, "I was kidding. You're cute," and he can practically feel Sans' skull turn red. Sans wriggles in his embrace but finally puts his arms around Papyrus' waist. Stars, this little skeleton is just so cute Papyrus might forget about the concert.

Oh right, the concert.

"Should we go?" Papyrus asks as he releases Sans from his hug, taking his small left hand in his larger one and begins to walk to the entrance of the concert hall...

...only to be stopped when Sans lets go of his hand, awkwardly walks around Papyrus and settles on his other side. He then slips his hand back in Papyrus' hand.

"What was that for?" Papyrus asks, confused.

"nothing," Sans blushes.

"Sans. What was that for?" He insists, his tone light and teasing.

"oh shut up!" Sans squeaks embarrassingly and rushes forward in an attemp to hide the blush on his face from Papyrus, that he still sees anyway, and that's when Papyrus notices.

On Sans' backpack is glued a white sheet of paper, on which is written in bright red and big letters 'boy'. It's easily legible from afar. Papyrus is sure that Sans' backpack didn't have such a decoration yesterday at school.

"Boy?" he asks, mostly to himself, but Sans hears him.

The little skeleton freezes in place, and turns even redder than before, if that's even possible. He stays with his back toward Papyrus for a moment before turning around slowly. His skull is glowing red.

So cute.

"you don't need to know. now stop dawdling and let's go!" Sans just blurts out, grabbing Papyrus' hand once again and pulling him toward the concert hall. Once Papyrus has caught up with him, he has to listen carefully to hear what Sans is muttering under his breath.

"you're _my_ boyfriend, i won't let you be hit on by anyone."

 

 


End file.
